


Rien qu'une nuit.

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Everyone touch everyone or almost, F/F, F/M, Hana Hana no mi Use at some point, M/M, Masochism Franky a little, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, lot of sex, sevensome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: on m'a donné en défi de faire un x-some avec les StrawHat. Tada.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp, Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji/Franky/Nico Robin/Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Rien qu'une nuit.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [6Starlight6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/gifts).



> on remercie LunaQueen pour la correction o/  
> Tient petite étoile, ton cap ou pas cap. Profites bien ~

De quoi c’était parti ? Ils ne savaient même plus. 

Peut-être du fait que Luffy ait surpris Zoro, Sanji et Nami en début d’ébats. 

Peut-être du fait que l’élastique sur patte avait voulu montrer que lui aussi pouvait le faire, entraînant son petit-copain dans la foulée. 

Peut-être du fait que Franky avait embrassé sa petite-amie comme si de rien n’était alors que clairement, le trouple était à moitié nu et occupé. 

Peut-être parce qu’ils étaient dans la galerie et que tout le monde était pas vraiment contre l’idée. 

Sanji n’en avait plus aucune idée, et franchement ? Il s’en fichait bien à l’instant. Les bruits de peaux, les bruits humides, les soupirs et les gémissements, c’était tout ce qu’il entendait. Il sentait une des nombreuses mains de Robin sur ses côtes, mêlées à celles de Nami qui s’agrippaient fortement à lui. 

Une de ses mains était perdue dans les cheveux courts de Zoro, occupé à le prendre en bouche, tandis que l’autre était accroché à la nuque de Luffy, qu’il embrassait maladroitement, autant par la position étrange du cou de son capitaine que parce qu’ils étaient tous les deux haletant et gémissant. 

Il n’arrivait pas à voir le reste du corps du brun, trop de membres dont les bras imposants de Franky qui soutenait une Robin gémissant sur son propre bassin, mais il avait une petite idée sur ce que pouvait bien faire Usopp à ce dernier, rien qu’à la tension et aux gémissements qu’il recevait dans sa propre bouche. 

La bouche du sabreur le quitta et il sentit la tension des mains de la rousse disparaître légèrement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent quelques secondes avant qu’il ne se perde une nouvelle fois dans la bouche de son capitaine qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. 

Luffy voulait à la fois qu’Usopp arrête de prendre soin de son cul et qu’il continue. C’était horriblement bon, encore et encore. Pourtant il avait envie de s’occuper de son compagnon, de ses compagnons. C’était pour ça que sa main, celle de Zoro et une de celles de Robin prenaient soin de Nami, la faisant perdre pied à une vitesse qu’il n’aurait pas imaginé. C’était pour ça que son autre main allait et venait sur le sexe de son petit-ami. 

C’était pour cela qu’il embrassait avec vigueur Sanji, sans le lâcher malgré qu’il n’arriverait bientôt plus à tenir la distance entre son corps et la bouche du blond. Mais qu’importe. Pourtant, il dut se résoudre à relâcher cette bouche tentante quand une des mains de Robin apparut sur son corps pour prendre en main sa virilité. 

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore canaliser son pouvoir, elle peinait de plus en plus à se concentrer dessus. Tout ça parce que Franky imposait son propre rythme entre ses cuisses, frottant leurs deux intimités l’une contre l’autre à travers les sous-vêtements qui leur restaient encore. 

Robin vit du coin de l’oeil son compagnon robotique sourire et elle n’eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu’il imposa un peu plus de force à ses frottements. Et elle sentit une main caleuse se promener le long de son dos, descendant sur ses fesses pour finir sur les jambes du cyborg et remonter sur ses chairs. Usopp n’était pas en reste, même s’il besognait le cul de leur élastique de capitaine. 

Les nombreux corps se touchaient à chaque mouvements, les peaux glissaient entre elles dans un spectacle que la brune n’aurait pu imaginer. Les gémissements, les soupirs, les plaintes, elle n’aurait jamais pu les deviner sans les entendre. C’était une douce musique à ses oreilles, comme savoir que tout le monde allait bien, était vivant et heureux. Eux qui vivaient en mers à manquer de mourir une fois toutes les deux escales. 

La bouche de Nami sur la sienne la fit revenir à l’instant présent. Les lèvres pleines de la rousse avalèrent ses gémissements dus aux frottements de la queue du bleu contre sa vulve, comme elle avala ceux qu’elle provoquait elle-même à l’intérieur de la chaleur humide de la navigatrice, accompagné des doigts sûrs de Zoro et des attouchements légers de Luffy. 

Trop. C’était presque trop. Le sabreur connaissait maintenant son intimité par coeur et il savait très bien où toucher pour lui faire monter les marches du plaisir rapidement, mais les légers attouchements du capitaine sur ses lèvres et les caresses opposées des doigts fins de Robin calmaient légèrement tout cela. Tout en lui donnant l’impression de grimper les marches de l’orgasme encore plus vite que jamais.

Pourtant, les mains s’enlevèrent peu à peu d’elle tandis qu’elle enjambait l’un de ses petits-amis pour embrasser l’archéologue à pleine bouche. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi en sentant les mains dures du cuisinier se poser sur ses hanches pour ramener contre la bouche de ce dernier. 

La langue de Sanji connaissait tout aussi bien les moindres recoins de son anatomie que les doigts du sabreur. Elle gémit fortement dans la bouche de Robin, qui sourit contre ses lèvres légèrement avant de le perdre tout aussi rapidement. Dans son dos, elle sentait la bouche de Zoro qui remontait lentement, la faisant frissonner encore plus. 

Dieu il en pouvait plus. Tant pis que les autres n’en soit toujours qu’à s’amuser, il n’avait pas envie d’attendre plus. Ses dents raclèrent légèrement la peau fine du cou de Nami, avant que ses doigts humides dus à son jeu dans les chairs de cette dernière ne partent pour d’autres chairs. Il sentit autant Sanji gémir que la rousse à son geste. 

C’était toujours aussi bon, d’avoir le pouvoir sur ses deux amants ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Mais ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait à présent. Il voulait sa propre satisfaction et celles de ses deux compagnons. Alors ses doigts n’attendirent pas longtemps avant d'aller et venir à l’intérieur du cul de son chef cuisinier. 

Qu’importe la main de Luffy maintenant sur lui, qui le faisait gémir contre la peau blanche de la navigatrice, qu’importe la main de Robin qui se baladait sur son torse. Ou celle de Franky qui avait attrapé la sienne, il ne savait comment, alors qu’il s’était accroché sur l’une des hanches du cuisinier. 

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait accroché la main de Zoro et la hanche de Sanji. Peut-être parce que c’était à porté de main pendant que sa douce prenait les choses en main. Littéralement. Les mains nombreuses avaient quitté les différents corps de l’équipage pour lui enlever le pauvre vêtement qui lui restait et pour aider l’archéologue à enlever les siens avant qu’elle ne s’assoit directement sur son sexe dressé. 

Franky gémit à la chaleur humide autour de son membre, à l’étroitesse des chairs autour des siennes. Il entendit à peine Zoro demander son aval à Sanji pour faire la même chose. Pourtant il sentit la tension des deux corps par le simple contact de sa main. Et il ne sut pas comment Robin fit pour savoir mais elle se mit à bouger son propre bassin au même rythme que celui du vert, dont il sentait la vigueur au travers des muscles sous sa main. 

Sa bouche trouva rapidement celle de sa partenaire et il s’y perdit autant qu’il se perdit dans sa chaleur. 

Il n’eut pas besoin de demander, un simple regard dans les yeux noirs d’envie de son petit-ami et il savait qu’il avait tout intérêt à le prendre tout de suite s’il ne voulait pas finir au sol avec un Luffy empaler sur sa queue en quelques secondes. 

Ses doigts sortirent rapidement de l’antre chaude, faisant gémir une nouvelle fois le brun au milieu des autres gémissements de la pièce, pour qu’il s’engage entièrement dans le corps élastique de son partenaire. Son capitaine commença à bouger à peine il fut dedans, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s’ajuster à la tension autour de lui. 

Usopp en avait l’habitude, de cette insatiabilité sans fin, de cette envie dévorante de libération, mais il ne l’avait jamais vu aussi déchaîné. Peut-être du au fait qu’ils soient presque tous là, peut-être du au fait que lui même était plus déchaîné qu’à l’accoutumée. Il n’en savait rien et s’en fichait. Il voulait simplement que tout le monde soit bien. Que Luffy soit bien. Qu’il soit bien. 

Les gémissements, les plaintes et soupirs se mêlèrent aux bruits des peaux se frottant, aux bruits humides dus aux nombreux va-et-vient plus ou moins synchronisés ou aux baisers. Des mains partaient s’accrocher à la moindre peau qu’elles pouvaient trouver, laissant des marques rouges en griffant ou plantant leurs ongles dans la chair qu'elles attrapaient. 

Elle savait qu’elle n’allait pas durer longtemps. Elle savait que Sanji, entre ses cuisses, non plus. Elle pouvait le sentir à ses mains trop serrées sur ses hanches, aux gémissements qu’elle récoltait contre sa vulve, à la façon dont le corps blanc bougeait sous ses jambes. Ses mains s’accrochèrent là où elles purent, les cheveux blonds du cuisiner et le bras métallique de Franky avant qu’elle ne se perde dans l’extase de l’instant. 

Sous elle, Nami sentit le blond se tendre violemment avant de venir également. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés doucement, alors qu’il continuait à gémir dû aux derniers assauts de leur compagnon toujours en lui. Au rythme totalement erratique, elle savait qu’il n’allait pas durer très longtemps. 

Sanji échangea un sourire avec sa compagne avant qu’il ne commence à jouer avec les muscles de ses chairs, faisant trembler doucement le sabreur sous les sensations. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup plus pour s’effondrer sur son amant, enterré dans ses chairs et jouissant. 

Les mains robotiques sur ses fesses l’aidèrent à tenir le rythme qu’elle s’imposait. Elle était si proche de venir, si proche de la jouissance qu’elle ne savait pas ce qui pourrait bien la mener sur la dernière marche du plaisir. Son homme savait lui. Parce que d’un coup de reins, il s’envoya plus profondément en elle, plus hargneusement. 

Ses dents attrapèrent violemment la peau du cou de son partenaire le faisant jouir en même temps qu’elle, après un simple coup de reins en plus. Les yeux noir du cyborg suivit sa langue léchant les quelques gouttes de sang sur ses lèvres souriantes. 

Il avait beau s’accrocher aux jambes de Franky, il savait qu’il n’allait pas durer beaucoup plus. Les va-et-vient du sniper en lui étaient aussi forts qu’il pouvait l’espérer, qu’il pouvait l’aimer. Les lèvres dans son cou ne l’aidaient pas du tout à se concentrer sur le fait de ne pas venir si vite. Mais Luffy savait qu’il ne tiendrait pas. 

Encore moins maintenant que le brun pilonnait sa prostate sans relâche. Il se sentit venir bien trop rapidement, ses mains s’accrochant un peu plus aux membres du bleu pendant que les mains sur ses hanches serrèrent une dernière fois. Il sentit à peine les derniers coups de reins de son amant, trop emporté dans son orgasme. 

Ils écoutèrent tous la respiration hachée de chacun, reprenant leurs esprits peu à peu. Dans un silence gêné, ils se regardèrent tour à tour avant que Luffy n’éclate de rire. Faisant rire doucement Robin, qui engendra celui de Sanji et Franky, puis celui de Nami et Zoro. Usopp soupira simplement. 

Ouais. Heureusement que Chopper était parti en promenade avec Brook et Jinbei. 

Aucun d’eux n’auraient pu expliquer ça à leur jeune adolescent.


End file.
